Maybe I Should Have Seen it Coming: The Rewrite
by YoungAndLiving
Summary: She knows she's a Weasley. She also knows she's Hermione Granger's daughter. So maybe she should explain why her face is far too incredibly close to a blond haired Slytherin, whose surname might just happen to be Malfoy.
1. Good Intent

_Good Intent_

The Potters and the Weasleys had always been an inseparable bunch. So inseprable, in fact, most of the Hogwarts population spoke of them as a group, never really naming individuals. They stuck together, and nothing could possible ever change that.

Rose and Albus had been best friends since the day Al was born, as Rose was three months older, and never failed to remind him of that fact. It was difficult to find pictures of one of them that didn't include the other.

Pranking one another was also something they were famous, or rather _infamous, _for. Rose herself rather liked to stay away from such things, as she did have boundaries, but sometimes, they were just far too fun to stay away from.

In most cases it was her cousin James who started the pranks. Him and Fred, actually. Of course, when the time came, they often turned to Rose for advice. Mainly due to the fact that she was one of the few in her family who truly thought pranks through and came up with the devious of plans. Aunt Ginny had actually been the one to suggest it to James in the first place. Not on purpose, mind you.

"_James." Aunt Ginny spoke when she found him teasing Rose during one of the dreaded Weasley-Potter dinners. "I don't understand why you and your cousin just can't get along. You could be such a bright pair together," And just shook her head._

Of course, all that had done was turn the pranking on others through James' cunningness and Rose's brilliance. Which is why, during Rose's time of momentary peace James sat down across from her at a table in the library that he'd been banned from millions of times before.

"Rose," He spoke her name softly. "Roooose," When she didn't respond he spoke sharply. "Rosie!"

She glared at the boy. "Don't call me that. You know I hate that name."

"You realize," He spoke with a condescending tone. "I wouldn't have to call you that if you actually answered in the first place."

She rolled her eyes. "I disagree, because for some reason you call me that anyway."

He nodded. "Very true. Anyway, why I'm here," He leaned in. "I," He paused dramatically. "Need _your _help."

"I never would have guessed," She spoke with sarcasm dripping from her words.

"Well anyway," He continued on, after sending Rose a look. "I need your help setting up Abby and Fred."

Rose looked at him closely. "Why on earth would I help you do that? And since when did you play matchmaker?"

He jutted his chin out at her. "Since I felt like it. And you are going to help me because you're my _favorite _cousin, and of course, because you love me."

"Are you positive about that last one, because last time I checked that's not the vibe I was getting."

He took his turn to roll his eyes. "Well obviously you haven't kept up to date because I'm 100% certain I am right."

"If you say so, boyo, if you say so." From that point until the clock chimed signaling dinner, they came up with an amazing plan to set up Rose's best girl friend, Abby, with her cousin, Fred.

And they had a blast doing it.

No less than a single week later had James come running up to Rose with good news. "I can't believe it," He practically yelled. "It worked! It actually worked."

She laughed at his reaction. "When is the last time one of my plans hasn't?"

He just shook his head at her. "You know you're happy. Don't lie. It won't get you any points."

"If you say so," She told him, getting ready to go to Potions.

"I do, _Weasley_."

"Happy to hear it, _Potter,"_ Since they reached Hogwarts, the both of them had gotten into the habit of mocking each other with their last names, even though they were very much related.

"You know sometimes I think you ought to be a Slytherin with those sly plans of yours," James told Rose very matter-a-factly.

"Too bad I got stuck with you in Gryffindor." She smiled to show she was teasing. "I'm pretty positive that title went to Al, though."

"That it did," He began to leave to go to his class. "That it did."

Later that night, Rose walked to the Great Hall for dinner with her cousin, Albus. She waved to Abby as she sat down at the Slytherin table, and she waved back, and went back to her _very intriguing_ conversation with Fred.

As she sat down though, she noticed all the looks being thrown at her. She gave a huff. "Are people ever going to accept that I, Rose Weasley, a Gryffindor, am eating at the Slytherin's table?"

"No," Albus told her. "Probably not."

At that moment a boy with a very uncommon color of blond hair sat down. "Hey Al. How was Arithmancy?"

Albus glared at the boy. "Just fine, Scorpius. Though it may have been better had you not ditched the class."

Scorpius shrugged, and then looked to Rose. "So," A smirk slowly became etched on his face. "How was the oh-so-famous Rose Weasley's day?"

She didn't even bother to look at the boy. "Just fine, thank you," Her tone was short, and words clipped.

"You know," Albus started. "You both ought to try better to get along. It's been nearly six years and both of you still can't overcome your differences and _just get along._"

"Maybe," Rose spoke, disdain very evident. "It's because _we don't want to,_" She then took a great gulp of pumpkin juice before standing up and leaving. She really was not in the mood to argue with Albus over this once again.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter. Also the title is of an Artist, Kimbra.

AN: Some of this is different, some of it's the same. Yes, I did happen to change Caitlyn's name to Abby. I prefer it. I almost may have switched from first person to third, and I really hope none of you mind. Please let me know what you're all thinking and if it's better than the original. Thanks a bunch!

~YoungAndLiving


	2. Every War Was Another Seed

_Every War Was Another Seed_

Rose Weasley, as expected, was not as good with apologies and admitting that one is wrong, as much people may like. It may have had something to do with being Ron Weasley's daughter, or that she'd just watched the way her parents fought over the years, but really, no pointing fingers. Especially not at one's parenting.

That in itself may explain why she had not yet apologized to Albus for her lack of tact when abruptly leaving dinner.

He'd told the two of them from the beginning of time, it seemed, that they were bound to be the best of friends if they'd just let it happen. But sadly, for Al, it seemed Rose and Scorpius were too proud to ever be able to admit to enjoying the others company.

Or course, he hadn't known what had happened when they first met, or what had happened just the year before.

Rose had spent many hours in bed fifth year pondering what had happened between her and Scorpius but she'd never come to a real conclusion about it. She figured it was one of those things that just happen. Spur of the moment, and all that. She was more than a hundred percent positive that it didn't matter.

But first year, well first year was a total different story. She knew exactly what happened there, and she knew exactly what it had meant.

_"You know, Weasley, you might have more friends if you didn't have your nose in a book all day," She just sneered at him. "Then again, maybe not. Who'd ever want to see a hideous face like that? It's a wonder how Al can put up with you."_

Yes, Rose Weasley knew exactly what Scorpius Malfoy thought of her, but sometimes she wished that Al was right. Sometimes she wished that she hadn't been born with an enemy destined for her alone.

The Library of Hogwarts had turned out to be Rose's second home over the years. She spent more time there than anywhere else in the castle. Maybe explaining why her skin was so white, or maybe that just had something to do with being a ginger.

Searching the aisle for a book to do with Amortentia for Potions, she didn't see anyone else. That is until she'd ran straight into them.

"Oh excuse me, I didn't-" She cut herself off, seeing that she'd bumped into the boy she'd been thinking about only moments earlier.

He rolled his eyes at her. "Weasley, watch where you're going. I'd rather not be infected by whatever diseases you hold when you bump into me."

She glared at the ferret that had brought her so much misery over the years. "As it happens, there are multiple Weasleys in this school, so it may be best to identify which one you're referring to," She trailed off, and the words, "hate" and "bastard" were the only two understandable at that point.

"My my, don't you have a mouth on you. And to refer to your earlier statement, I'm in a room with only one so I would hope that you, even with the little brain that you have, would be able to understand I'm talking to you."

"I'll have you know that I'm the top of the year and-"

"Do you ever just _shut up_?" He asked, interrupting her.

"As it happens, I do," She told him, fury bubbling in her words.

"Too bad I've never been graced with that marvelous gift," He told her, and left her standing there, grabbing the book she'd been looking for the whole time. Which was only all the more frustrating.

* * *

"Do you always have to fight with Scorpius?" Albus took a seat next to me in the library.

"He started it," Rose spoke sharply, not bothering to look up from her parchment.

"You do understand that you sound like a five year old when you say that right?" Rose didn't respond. "I mean, really? That's what you always tell your mum when you and Hugo argue," He paused. "And I'm not your mum."

"Are you sure, because you sure act like it whenever Malfoy is upset," She told him, scathingly.

Albus coughed a fit. "Rose Weasley, I am NOT your mum. And when did I say that Scorpius is upset?" Albus inquired.

"You never talk to me about Scorpius unless it's at dinner, or he's upset. And you also come and tell me that I should be nicer whenever we fight, because it makes him _upset_," Rose told him, still not bothering to even glance at him.

"Well he's not. Upset I mean."

"Then why are you here?" She asked him, her tone showing her boredom.

He paused. "Okay, so he is. But can you blame him? You always act like a bitch whenever you talk to him," Rose looked up from her paper now, her eyes narrowed to slits.

"I. Am not. A bitch," She told him.

Albus stuttered for a moment. "I didn't actually say-"

"Sure you didn't."

"It's just, Rose. You've got to see it from his point of view! All you ever do is-"

"Save your breath, Albus."

And once again, all that was to be heard as Rose walked away was something about a "Hate" and a "Bastard". How pleasant.

* * *

"Abby," Rose said, falling onto her bed. "Am I bitch?"

Abby eyed her warily. She put down the brush that she'd been using and walked to Rose's bed and sat down next to her. "No, why?"

Rose flipped over so that she could look at her. "Because Albus said that I act like one. When Malfoy is around."

Abby laid down next to Rose, and began to laugh. "If you are, that'd only be because he acts like one as well, so no worries."

"I don't mean too," Rose paused, and then backtracked. "Well I mean, I do. But only because he says something snarky in the first place, and I just can't help but act the same way back. Why would I act nice to someone who hates me?"

"Don't ever tell my mum you said that," Abby told Rose warningly. "She's all big on the 'do unto others as you would have done to you' idea."

Rose laughed at that, as did Abby.

* * *

Rose avoided Albus for the next week, not wanting to see with him or have to deal with him. And if she didn't see Albus, it was very unlikely for her to see Malfoy. Of course, her luck couldn't be too great, because if it was, she most likely wouldn't have had to partner up with Malfoy in DADA.

Yes, sometimes Rose Weasley truly despised the world she lived in.

* * *

AN: I hope you all enjoyed reading that. I understand, and I'm sorry, that this has a bit more vulgar language than the first, but I believe that Rose would have a bit more of a temper than I previously gave her, and it is slightly expected that sixteen year olds swear.

I appreciate and thank everyone for all your reviews!

YoungAndLiving

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.


	3. Rifts

_Rifts_

Sometimes people hate irrational things like fate or situations. Rose Weasley rather just hated her Potions professor, which really is not that irrational. It's quite reasonable, actually, because anyone who was partnered unwillingly with someone who hates them would be upset as well.

"Well see here Weasley, I despise you just as much, if not more, as you despise me. So really, we just do this project as fast as possible and be done with it, agreed?"

Rose mumbled something about dying before nodding. "Let's just get this over with."

"Okay," Malfoy took a deep breath. "The first thing the instructions say is that we need gather all the materials-"

"Which we've already got," She interrupted him, to which she received a glare.

"I realize that, I'm just reading what's on the sheet, okay?" He raised his eyebrows. "Thank you. We can either start the potion, or research the potion maker at this point, or one of us could do one of them."

"I don't trust you with that," She told him.

"With which one?" He asked, puzzled.

"Either."

He looked at her like she was insane. "You realize I'm better at Potions than you are, so the fact that you think that you can do it better than me is all false hope, right?"

"Ha-ha-ha. You're hilarious. I just don't want you slacking off. So we're going to do it together."

He smirked. "You're just looking for an excuse to spend time with me," She opened her mouth to deny it. "Oh hush, don't even bother denying it. We can all see the looks of lust you shoot my way."

"The looks of lust I shoot your way?" She questioned, incredulously. "I believe you're mistaken, as it was just last week that Professor Davis told you that you should be more fascinated with your Herbology textbook rather than my hair," She smirked.

He took a moment for his eyes to widen, until he composed himself. "Well you must have seen it," He told her matter-a-factly. "It looks quite similar to a rat's nest," He paused for a moment, and looked at her thoughtfully. "Showering would really help you out."

This, not fazing Rose in the slightest, made her snort. "You're kidding, right?" When he didn't reply she spoke up again. "At least I don't nearly two hours to do my hair."

"Maybe if you did you would look less like a homeless person and more like a girl." He smirked at her.

She knew that their insults were getting them nowhere, and the less time she needed to spend with the prat, the better. "Just get some parchment so we can't start the essay, Malfoy."

"Don't tell me what to do, Weasley," He snarled.

"Why not? I'm pretty positive you aren't able to think for yourself. I'm merely helping you out," She told him condescendingly.

"If only you were getting better test scores than me on our essays. Maybe then what you just said would actually make sense."

"Can't we just work on the fucking assignment?" She asked him, exasperated.

The boy just shrugged. "I'm not sure, can we?" She rolled her eyes and didn't bother to retort. She sat down, retrieved her own parchment and began to scan the books for information to being their essay with. As much as she loved to argue with Malfoy, there were far better ways to spend her time. Ignoring him, for instance.

He stood above her, waiting for her to say something, and when she didn't he grabbed a chair and pulled it up next to her. "So what do we need to do?"

"_We _don't need to do anything. You already made that perfectly clear," She continued writing. "Go to dinner or something, and just _leave me the hell alone._"

Malfoy eyed her carefully, then sighed. "Fine. See you later, Weasley."

Rose glanced at him before he left, then quickly looked away. "Adios."

* * *

Rose never knew what to do with herself when she was fighting with her cousin. Her natural instinct was to mend rifts, not prolong them. Yet, whenever she fought with Albus she could never be the first to apologize. In this case, she believed she had nothing wrong.

So she did what she always did in these cases. "I need homework, Abby," Her fingers tapped nervously as she layed on her bed. "I need lots and lots of homework."

Abby snorted in return. "Feel free to do mine, I'm lost on these runes."

She brought herself up from her bed and walked towards Abby's. She grabbed the textbook. "Seriously? A first year could do this," Abby glared at her. "Sorry. Okay, the first one is fire, and the second water, so it's talking about opposites which should help you know if you have the others right..." Rose began to ramble on about the runes in question as Abby copied the information down on her parchment. "So the last two are going to be peace and war. Make sense?"

Abby stared at her incredulously. "No, but that is perfectly okay. Thanks dearie."

Rose smiled. "No problem."

Abby let out a great huff. "Okay," She spoke after a moment that included Rose looking at her oddly. "This is what you're going to do. Sit down with Al at breakfast, don't even mention anything to do with before, and just forget it ever happened, okay?"

"How am I supposed to do that?" Rose asked, eyeing Abby carefully.

"Well, you're good at pretending, right?"

_What did she mean by _that?

* * *

As much confusion as Abby brought her, she did what she told her, like usual. The time for dinner came and once again you found a blond-haired Slytherin and black-haired Slytherin sitting with a very intelligent red-haired Gryffindor.

"Hello Albus," Rose greeted warmly, while smiling at him.

Albus raised his eyebrow but didn't comment. "Hey Rose."

Scorpius face was full of confusion. "What the dev-" He began to speak but was cut off by Albus.

"Just leave it alone." Scorpius opened his mouth again. "Just _leave it._"

"Fine," He mumbled, and began to stuff his face with the food around him.

"Shit!" Albus sat rod straight in his seat. "I forgot my charms essay! I'll... I gotta go get it. I'll see you both in class."

Rose looked at her cousin as he ran out of the Great Hall. Then she looked at Malfoy.

_I hate people, _She thought to herself. _Well not_ people,_ just _him.

* * *

AN: So it's not much, and it's been a while, and I'm sorry. But there you go. Scorpius and Rose interaction for the win!

Thanks so much for reading!  
~YoungAndLiving


	4. Scandals

_Scandals_

"So... Umm," Rose stuttered, not knowing what to say to the boy who sat across from her. "How do you think we'll do on the Potion's assignment?"

"That's not my problem, is it?" He told her, snarkily.

"It's not just me getting graded on it, you realize," She told him, matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, but the you're the only one doing it," She looked astonished. "Well you sent me away in the Library, and from that I gathered that you'd rather just do this one on your own," He gave her a challenging look.

"Well obviously I'd rather do it by myself, but that doesn't mean I'm going to. It's not what we're supposed to do," She glared at him.

"Then what exactly do I need to do?" She looked at him thoughtfully. "There _is _something for me to do, right?"

"Well... I mean, I like brewing the potion, but I already wrote most of the essay in the Library after you left. So if you want to brew it with me?"

He gave her a pained look. "Can't I just do it myself?" He whined.

"No! It wont be that bad."

He raised his eyebrows. "I don't think you understand what it's like to spend more than five minutes with you in a room."

She opened her mouth to respond, and began to gather her stuff. "Well if that's how you feel," Not bothering to look back at him, she started to walk away.

"Rose," He called after her, regret in his voice. " I didn't mean it like _that_."

She turned around to look at him, her eyes burning. "Well _Malfoy_," She spit out his surname. "I'm not exactly sure how else you could have meant it," She wasn't sure if the burning was from rage, or wanting to cry. "All I know is one year ago you had no problem being in a room with me, and now you can't stand my presence."

"Weasley, what happened a year ago," This was the first time he'd referenced _that_. "Doesn't pertain to now in the silence, and if you had any sense you wouldn't talk about it in the future," He threatened.

"What does that mean, exactly?"

"It means that you need to learn how to _let things go_, because no one else cares about them other than you," He smirked.

Why did they always fight, and why did he always win?

Maybe because she always let him.

* * *

She wasn't sure who to vent to this time. What happened between her and Scorpius was something she's rather not announce to the whole world, but it seemed that the only way to talk to someone about what happened between her and Scorpius this morning, was to talk about what happened a year ago.

And that wasn't happening.

Not a chance.

So, instead of sitting through a Divination class where she would learn next to nothing, she decided to skip, and spend the hour laying in her dorm mentally cursing Scorpius Malfoy into oblivion.

Which was a dumb move on her part, since all Abby did in Charms was ask why she wasn't in Divination, and complain about how she had to read Lorcan's tea leaves, and kept doing it wrong, which he had no problem pointing out, time after time.

"I'm sorry, okay? I just really needed a break," Rose told her, exasperated.

"Since when does Rose Weasley need a break?"Abby asked, concerned.

"Since her family befriended slimy Slytherins," She mumbled into her desk.

"I'll ignore that atrocious show of alliteration if you tell me what in the name of Merlin you're talking about."

"I'm talking about The Bane of My Existence: None other than Scorpius Malfoy," She lifted her head for the last bit.

"Oh," Abby began slightly less interested, understandably. "So old news?"

Rose decided then to only sort of lie. "Yes old news, very very old news."

"You know, I really think that the two of you could get along, at least a little bit, if you gave it any effort," Abby said, suddenly.

Rose's eyes narrowed. "You're starting to start like Al."

"Right," Abby was suddenly a little quiet. "About Al..."

"Yes?" Rose raised her brow.

"Nothing, we've just been working together a little bit on Transfiguration."

Rose shrugged her shoulders. "Okay..."

"It's just-"

"Yes?"

Abby looked like she was about to reveal something. "I uhh- It's just-" Rose just looked at her. "That's probably why I sound like him," She mumbled.

"Oh, okay."

She didn't notice Abby roll her eyes.

* * *

"You know," Al told her as they played Wizard Chess in the Gryffindor common room. "You lot are a lot friendlier than I would have expected," He paused for a moment. "That might have to do with the fact that most of you are my cousins though, and the rest are my siblings..."

Rose laughed, as she moved her pawn. She'd had a long day and was emmensly enjoying her time spent with her favorite cousin, other than Teddy of course. But maybe he didn't count. He was everyone's favorite. "That may have something to do with it."

She'd never been one for friendships, Rose. She'd rather spend time with books any day, not because she hated people, not really. More because she believed books were easier to understand. They were already all spelled out for her. People on the other hand...

It also had to do with the disappointment factor. Very rarely did a book disappoint you, but people did every day. It was a fact of life. And as long as Rose could prolong being disappointed, she would.

"Why on earth did you make that move?" Al asked, incredulously. "That was idiotic!"

"Then why are you complaining? Maybe you could actually win for once," A smirk spread over her face.

"Har har har," Al laughed, sarcastically. "I win... Sometimes."

"Sure, whatever you say," Rose glanced over at the clock, and her eyes widened. "Shite, Al we'll finish this later," She grabbed her bag. "I'm late."

"Mind telling me for what?" He asked.

She drew a long breath. "Brewing a potion with Scorpius."

Al laughed. "Well have fun," He teased.

She stuck her tongue out at him, not caring how immature she looked.

As she ran out of the Common Room, through the halls, she prayed that Malfoy hadn't started without her. She turned at corner quickly, managing to run into the devil himself.

"Ahh, sorry," She looked up at him from her position on the floor.

"Well well Weasley, apparently I'm not the only late this time," He smirked as he gave her his hand to pull herself up.

She looked at him, noticed his nearly silver hair, wondering how anyone could ever get it _that _blond. She also saw his eyes, still not knowing if they were grey or blue. And for a moment she could see why many girls within the walls of Hogwarts found him attractive.

"Please Weasley, leave the drool for your pillow and just get up already."

She blushed scarlet and grabbed his hand to pull her up. Apparently thinking she was heavier than she was, he used a great deal of force and she stumbled, running into him again, on this time, his chest.

He smirked. "You really just can't help yourself, can you Weasley?"

She glared at him, pushing past him, and walking toward the classroom that they'd be using. "Coming or not, Malfoy?"

"Would I be here if I wasn't?" He answered.

"How would I know? I don't know which closets you prefer."

He smirked at that. "Ooh, Weasley's trying innuendo. How's that working out for you?"

She merely glared at the boy and walked to the classroom, not bothering to hold the door for the git that followed her. "Do you have the supplies that I told you to bring?" She asked, still not looking behind to see if he was there.

"Without a doubt," He mock smiled at her.

"Aren't I lucky," She mumbled. "Just put them on the table, okay?"

"Obviously. You're with me," Malfoy told her, as if that explained everything.

"I feel like your reasoning is a bit off," She countered. "Sorry."

The two of them began to work on their potions, not without arguments here and there of course, and the potions made it's way from a pale blue, then to a pale pink.

"Is this how it's supposed to look?" Rose questioned.

Malfoy looked at the potion and then at Rose. "What do you think it's supposed to look like?" He asked, hotly.

"Well, wasn't it supposed to be yellow before it turned pink?"

He took a moment to think and then asked, "Why don't you just check the book?"

"Because _you _didn't bring it, did you?" She berated.

"It's not like you couldn't have brought the book. Carrying things can't be that far passed your ability, can it? If so, you'll even have trouble trying to be a maid. How pathetic," He bit back.

"Why can't you just do anything!" She yelled. "All I asked for was the book! What's so hard about getting a damn book?"

"And why must you always yell at me?" He shouted back.

"Because you irritate me to NO END."

"Really?" He muttered. "I couldn't have guessed.

* * *

AN: I actually updated fairly quickly this time, and even if you aren't, I'm quite proud of myself.

Thanks so much for reading!

~YoungAndLiving


End file.
